


want you bad as ever

by cmonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crazy Harry, Daddy Harry, F/M, Harry is psycho, Innocent Louis, Insane Harry, Liam is weird, Louis gets pregnant, Louis is really loud, M/M, Mellow Harry, Multi, Panic Attacks, Parties, PregnantLouis, Psycho Harry, Quiet Harry, Sex, Topharry, Uni AU, Virgin Louis, criminology, duh - Freeform, girlzayn, in case you can't read, larry stylinson - Freeform, lots of things to describe him lmao, mom louis, mpreglouis, zayn is a girl, zayn is super chill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmonlarry/pseuds/cmonlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People say Harry Styles is insane. Though, Louis has never met him, he doesn't like going by what other people say. </p><p>Louis Tomlinson is loud and boisterous, just starting his first year of college at UCLA. Walking into the front doors, he expects it to be the best four years of his life. </p><p>He doesn't expect to end up with a crazy mans baby in his belly. Apparently things don't work out like you want them to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiii, sorry I'm back. 
> 
> I haven't been updating bc of school, which is really busy. I need to get more sleep than I usually do. 
> 
> I haven't decided if I'm going to finish my other stories yet. 
> 
> Please read this story, if you read the summary, you will see it sucked. I will be adding more to the tags, too. 
> 
> Tell me what you think :) 
> 
> Title from Bryson Tillers "Don't". 
> 
> (Sorry this chapter is so boring, it's a filler. Harry will be introduced soon!)

People say Harry Styles is insane. Though, Louis has never met him, he doesn't like going by what other people say. He's not the kind of guy to judge a person by its cover, he'd rather get to know them first. 

Louis has always had an obsession with criminology. He studied it in high school, he read about it online, he watches criminal TV shows. He just loves it, period. 

He's always wanted to do something of that nature, though he's taking a gap year before he does start his journey in university. People always say uni will be the best years of your life. 

Louis hopes it's true. 

 

\- * - 

Standing in front of the very large building that is UCLA, Louis gulps. The place is huge. Louis has never been privileged enough to be at a place like this, so to him, this is amazing. Behind him stands his best friend since second grade. Liam scratches the back of his head and clears his throat. "So, where do we go now?" 

"Um," laughs Louis. "Maybe we find the office? Yes, that'll work." Picking up his duffle bag, Louis starts down the pathway, leaving behind a very flustered Liam. But when is he not flustered, honestly. 

\- * -

Finding the office isn't hard, considering once you walk in its to the left. The receptionist is called Velma, a very nice Italian young lady. She hands them their course schedule, then a map, anything you need to know about the university, and finally their key to the dorm. 

Louis is the first in there, so he claims his bed as fast as he can. 

"Ha!" Louis giggles at Liam's defeated groan. 

"But you always pick first! When will I ever?" Liam rolls his eyes, dropping his own bag onto his twin bed. 

"Maybe when you're as good as me, Lima." Says Louis, pulling clothes out of his duffle and putting them into the dressers. "Which will be never." 

"Sure." Liam replies, standing from his bed and doing the same with his own clothes. 

\- * -

The first week at UCLA is okay, though there have already been drug busts. Which is kind of sad since it's you know, the first week. 

Louis has classes at nine to noon every day besides Fridays through the Sunday, which is a godsend. He cherishes his weekends. 

Liam's schedule is much the same, besides he actually does have classes on Friday since he took an extra course. Tragic. 

They've decorated their room a bit. It's not as boring as it was when they first stepped foot into. It now has posters and things hanging on the wall, creative lamps and chairs scattered about. "Maybe you should match the bean bag to the lamp, babe. Looks kind of messy." Jo, Louis' mom called him when he sent pictures of the dorm. 

"Clearly I do not know how to decorate. Neither does Liam! We're useless, mom!" 

"Darling," Jo laughs, a sound Louis is already missing dearly. "it's just your first week. It'll get better." 

And so it did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is boring but I'm trying to get all of the characters in and make sure everyone I want in is included. 
> 
> Mentions of Harry, but he's not in it. 
> 
> Also I may try to update every other day but I'm not sure yet. Just be lucky if you get an update :) 
> 
> Please comment, they're always appreciated.

Louis is sat in his dorm room, the door wide open as it's almost 100 degrees outside, when there are pounding footsteps in the hallway. A sophomore called Cal, Louis thinks, pokes his head through the door. 

"Did you hear?" He asks, giddy. 

"Hear what?" Louis frowns. 

"Styles is back." And then he's gone, leaving Louis to wonder what kind of drugs that kid is taking. 

\- * - 

Louis doesn't think about this Styles kid until later that night when Liam gets back from the gym. He's sweating and panting when he sits down on his bed, looking over at Louis. 

"Rough night?" Chuckles Louis. 

"Something of the sort." Liam grins, pulling the bottom of his shirt up to wipe at his forehead. "Found a new work out partner today." 

"Hmm," Louis hums, noncommittal. "who?" 

"Styles, I think? Super tough guy. Bit weird, though." 

"Styles?" Louis sits up, facing Liam. 

"Yeah? Do you know him?" 

"Oh, um no." Louis lays back down. "Just something weird happened today." 

"Weird? Like what?" 

"Doesn't matter." 

\- * - 

The talk of "Styles is back" is all everyone has been discussing this past week. Louis is kind of glad he hasn't had any run ins. The boy is apparently insane. Normally, Louis isn't the type to feed on gossip, but this Styles guy sounds pretty creepy. 

Around here, he isn't called by his first name, apparently. People say he was kicked out of his last university because he bit the Deans ear off, and others say he was caught fucking someone in the church. Louis doesn't believe either. It just doesn't sound legit. 

Styles is a junior. His daddy paid for his first college, the one he was kicked out of, and now he's on a full scholarship. According to everyone, his father told him he wasn't paying for anything anymore, as he's "a fuck up". Styles doesn't go to any of his classes, though he is well known with the teachers. He is apparently a mess and is always in the nurses office due to panic attacks and his really bad anxiety. 

He doesn't seem half bad to Louis. 

\- * - 

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Liam shouts in Louis' ear. Louis nods his okay. 

They're stood in a club, surrounded by sweaty drunk people. Louis is wearing skin tight black jeggings, a burgundy shirt with a low neck, showing off his collar bones. His hair is in its usual fringe, as he didn't have the effort to do anything with it, and his feet don black Vans. 

It's basically his Pick Me Up outfit. Though he's never actually been "picked up". 

Making his way to the bar, Louis locates a seat and sits down. It's crowded tonight, as he heard it usually is, and there is no room to walk. This is his first actual college party at a club and he hasn't had that much fun so far. Picking up his drink, Louis takes a sip. 

"Ahem," someone next to him clears their throat. "Is this seat taken?" 

Looking up, there's a tall blonde stood next to Louis looking at him expectantly. He's okay, wearing a dark grey Henley and blue jeans. Seems like a normal guy. 

"No," Louis smiles. Why not have some fun? "It's all yours." 

\- * - 

Two hours later and Louis is on the dance floor with Evan, lip locked and grinding. Evans hands are gripping Louis' waist while Louis' fingers grip his hair, pulling the long strands. 

"Mm," Louis moans, pulling away. Evans mouth goes straight to his neck, sucking and licking. It's a little sloppy, but it feels amazingly good. Louis hasn't been kissed a lot in his life so he has nothing to compare this to. 

"Want to go back to mine?" Evan pants, kissing Louis' lips again then suckling on his bottom one. 

"Can't," Louis says. "Have a paper due tomorrow." 

"Damn," chuckles Evan. "was hoping to spend some quality time with you." 

"I'll give you my number." Pulling away completely, Louis waits until Evan has handed over his phone. Once the number is typed in and he's texted himself, Louis hands it back. 

 

\- 

When Louis goes to leave the club, he realizes Liam had never come back from the bathroom. He waits about twenty minutes, sends a text, and when he doesn't get a reply, he leaves. 

It's slightly chilly when Louis steps out and there is a girl out front barfing into a pot of plants while her boyfriend holds her hair back. Louis grimaces, making his way past them and down the street. He checks his phone once again but to no luck has Liam replied. 

Walking past a closed and run down ice cream shop, there's a noise behind him. There's nothing there. 

Louis shakes his head, feeling paranoid someone is following him. 

He's maybe five minutes away from his dorm when he hears the sound again, loud chalky footsteps following him. Speeding up his steps, Louis takes several sharp corners to loose whoever a following him. 

Running up to the boys dorm, Louis jumps in the elevator and presses his floor number. 

Once safely inside his room, he doesn't notice the dark figure looming in the hallway. He's just glad he's safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: virginlwt
> 
> Twitter: virginlouiswt
> 
> Instagram: photoshopstylinson 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
